Destiny Written In Stars
by EvilBunny91
Summary: Ariel is the new kid in town. But she isn't aware that there is a secret connecting her to the Transformers. What is this secret that could change both hers and her new human and Cybertronian friends' lives forever? Movie-verse


**EvilBunny91: Hi everyone! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating any fics for a long time, but I'be been really busy because I started polytechic this fall. But I promise I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**And as you can see, I've started a new story! Yay! I really hope you like it, and reviews will be very much appriciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Written On Stars<strong>

**Arc 1: The Allspark Series**

**Chapter 1**

Sceneries after sceneries went on as a 16-year old girl looked out from the car's window. She looked really bored. Well, anyone would have been bored if the scenery had been nothing but dry dessert for _**many **_hours. She led out a long yawn.

"Are we there yet?" she asked child-likely, not hiding her boredom.

"Just another hour, sweetie. Be patient." her mother gave out a sight.

"Couldn't we just move any closer to New York? In fact, why did we have move at all?" she whined.

"Ariel, you know that I couldn't turn down the offer of transfer. And your mother and I never really liked New York, anyway. Besides, you'll be like this new place." her father explained – for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, but why Mission City? Why so far from everything?" Ariel whined again. She lied herself down on the car-seat.

"C'mon, honey. Mission City is a nice place. We grew up there. And our old friends live there." her father tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, whatever." Ariel grumbled before rolling onto her side, not facing her parents.

Her mother looked at her sadly before sighing. She turned towards her husband.

"Sam, you think we're doing the right thing? She seems miserable about this transferring." she whispered silently.

"I know, Mikaela. But I'm sure she'll adjust there soon enough. And we're needed in Mission City." Sam whispered back, giving his wife _the-look_.

Mikaela understood her husband's point. She gave the last glance towards her daughter before turning her attention on the road.

Ariel groaned in her mind. She hadn't like the idea of transferring away from New York, where she had lived her whole life until now. She had had to leave her old life behind. Even though her life in New York hadn't been that great, she hated the idea of moving away.

She had never heard about this Mission City. All she knew that it was somewhere in the dessert-like area. And it wasn't really a city, more like a big town. Sure sounded like a boring place.

"_This can't get any worse._" she though before falling asleep, tired from the long ride.

* * *

><p><em>When Ariel opened her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Everything was bitch-black and cold. She wrapped her arms around her body, only then noticing that she was naked. She wrapped her arms around her tighter, trying to cover herself. She felt her cheeks redden. <em>

_Suddenly a bright light appeared. Or more like a shining fragment. For some strange reason Ariel reached her hand towards it. It felt so warm on her palm. Then suddenly it moved towards her and went right through her._

_Ariel gasped as the fragment went inside her. But it didn't hurt. It felt…nice. She felt herself relax as a pleasant feeling consumed her whole body. She felt so nice and…electric. _

"Ariel? Honey, wake up. We're here." she heard her mother's voice. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the car.

"_A dream?_" she though as she looked out of the window. It was raining and hard.

"THIS is Mission City?" she shouted aloud when she saw the rainy town. She couldn't believe that this was town she was going to live in.

"I know the first impression might not be the best, but give this place some time. You'll see, it's gonna be better tomorrow." her father said comfortably and gave her a small smile.

"Tomorrow is my first day at school." she grumbled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, the day after tomorrow, then." her mother laughed a little bit. Soon they parked in front of their new house.

"_This is just getting worse all the time._" Ariel though as she helped to move some boxes to the house. The rain was cold and she was getting wetter by the minute she was outside.

Soon they had gotten most of the boxes inside. Ariel was now lying on her bed. She sighed as she glanced around her new room. It didn't felt so homey, having most of her stuff still inside the boxes. She wondered if she'd ever felt like home here before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning sun was shining brightly in Mission City. The morning was absolutely beautiful. Too badly for Ariel, she couldn't enjoy it, because she was late from school.<p>

"_DamnitDamnitDamnitDAMN IT!_" she swore inside her mind as he rode her bike as fast as she could. "_It's my first day at new school, and I'm already late! Why can't mom and dad just buy me a car, so I at least could make it in time?_"

The school was easy to find, after all, there was only one high school at Mission City. Ariel locked up her bike and hurried towards the doors. She saw there were still students getting inside, so she wasn't _that_ late. When she got through the door, she somehow managed to trample on her feet and fell down. The kids around her laughed. Ariel felt her cheeks getting red, she had never been so embarrassed. "_Nice entrance. Now everyone already thinks you're a freaky loser._"

An elderly lady walked over to her. She looked like a real strict person. Ariel could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in trouble.

"Miss Witwicky, I suppose? First day, and you're already late. Charming beginning." she said coldly before turning to yell at the other students, "Now, everyone, go to your classes!" she turned to face Ariel once more. "And welcome to Mission City High."

Ariel signed deeply, still lying on the floor. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw a girl of her age in front of her. She was smiling down at her.

"Here, let me help you." she said kindly before taking Ariel's hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks." Ariel mumbled and looked at the girl.

She was pretty tall and had a long brunette hair, and her body was slim and curvy. She was smiling kindly at her. Ariel couldn't help but notice that she was really beautiful. She looked like she could be a model.

"I'm Ashley O'Hara. Don't worry about the principal Hale, she's strict but harmless. And some kids might be little annoying here, but their bark is worse than their bite. You'll be just fine."

"I'm Ariel Witwicky. And thanks, although I think my reputation was just ruined forever." Ariel dared to grin a little bit.

"Give it some time. You'll see, it will get better. Now, what class do you have first?" Ashley asked.

Ariel opened her pack and started looking for her schedule. For a moment she though she had lost it, for she couldn't find from all the stuff she had in her pack. After some time, she managed to find it.

"Ah, here it is! Let's see, I have…history." she checked the time for today.

"That's great! We're in the same class! C'mon, let's go before we're really late." Ashley exclaimed and started to pull Ariel with her.

* * *

><p>Hours went too slowly for Ariel's liking. She was bored out of her mind, and spent most of the classes daydreaming. History and math weren't her favourite subjects anyway.<p>

The new school felt strange to her. She also didn't know anybody, and she felt lonely. She hated being lonely, it always made her feel depressed which just made her seem weirder.

Ariel could see from the corner of her eyes that some kids were staring at her. They were also whispering while looking at her.

"_Great. Now I'm the hot topic on the gossip list. Everyone must think I'm a weirdo by now._" she though.

She had never had friends before. The other kids in New York had though she was a freak and not worth of their time. At least she had never been bullied. Some kids had been nice to her once in a while, but that was just out of pity. Ariel often felt lonely and depressed, and she wished she could some day be brave enough to have friends.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. The school cafeteria was noisy and filled with students. An Afro-American girl was sitting alone in one table, stuffing the fork into her "meal". Then the seat next to her was taken.<p>

"Hi, Ash." she greeted her friend, still playing with her food.

"Hi Roxy. Would you mind stop doing that?" Ashley wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Whatever. So, how's your day?" Roxy asked, looking she would die out of boredom any minute.

"The same as ever. Although, we have a new girl in our school." Ashley answered, looking as bored as her friend.

"Really?", Roxy suddenly looked interested, "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, we're in the same history class." Ashley suddenly noticed Ariel looking for a seat, "Oh, there she is! Ariel, over here!" she waved at her.

Ariel blushed a little bit as almost everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her. But she was grateful that she could sit with someone she knew and she hurried towards their table.

"Thanks." she said as she sat on her seat, "I was already wondering if I'd had to eat standing."

"That's alright. By the way, this is Roxy. And Roxy, this is Ariel." Ashley introduced the girls to each other.

"Hi, I'm Ariel Witwicky." Ariel said as she reached her hand for Roxy.

Roxy shook her hand. "I'm Roxanne Evans, but call me Roxy."

"Nice to meet you." Ariel said. She took a look at Roxy. She looked like a hip-hop girl. She was wearing baggy pants, and a dark blue shirt. Her hair was pulled into two puffy buns.

"So, you're new in Mission City?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, my family just moved here, Though I've lived in New York, my parents are from here." Ariel explained.

"You're from the Big Apple? Sweet!" Roxy exclaimed, "Well, if you ever need help around here, just come to me! Oh, and I wouldn't eat that meatloaf if I were you." she said and pointed her fork at Ariel's plate.

"Meatloaf? I though it was smashed potatoes…"

* * *

><p>Ariel's last class was chemistry. She walked into the class and saw a middle-aged man, who was the teacher. He had glasses and it was clear to see that he was wearing a wig to cover his bald head. He also looked rather grumpy.<p>

"Welcome to chemistry class, miss Witwitcky. Nice to have you aboard", he said with a rather bored tone, "Please take a seat next to miss Blackwood, she will be your lab-partner for the next period."

Ariel noticed an empty seat and started walking there. She took a look at the girl sitting next to her. She was a gothic girl with black clothes and make-up. Her jet black hair reached her shoulders and it was rather spiky. She was staring into nothing particular with an emotionless expression. Something about her made Ariel curious.

Ariel cleared her throat as she sat on her seat. "Hi, I'm Ariel Witcwicky." she smiled nervously as she introduced herself.

The girl turned to look at her, her face still not showing any emotion. "Raven." she said simply.

"So, we're gonna be lab-partners! " Ariel tried to smile sweetly, but her nervousness was obvious. Raven didn't say anything, she wasn't even looking at her. "_Stupid, stop stating the obvious! Of course we're lab-partners; otherwise I wouldn't be seated next to her! Damn, trying to get friends is REALLY hard_!"

"Oh your poor girl!", a girl in the other seat said to her; smiling a fake-smile, "You ended up with the freakiest girl in school. Just be careful; she might put a hex on you!" she said and gave them a nasty smile. She turned to her friends, who were laughing at her joke.

Ariel turned to look at Raven. She wasn't saying anything or making any kind of facial expression, but Ariel could see that deep in her eyes was a flash of hurt. She also noticed that other girls were still looking and giggling at Raven. "_She's an outcast…just like me_."

"Raven…" she started to say; but she was cut off by the teacher.

"Now listen class; here on the board are the tasks you are to do today. You've got time 'till 2.30 pm. Now; get to work everybody!" he said before starting to read some essays.

"Raven, I…" she tried again, but this time Raven got ahead of her.

"Look; let's just do the tasks, okay?" she said with a monotone tone. Ariel wanted to say something, but she couldn't find any words. Besides; Raven looked like she didn't want to talk. So, they did their tasks without saying anything else. Soon the school day was over and everyone started leaving for home.

* * *

><p>Ariel made her way back home, feeling depressed. She hadn't managed to say anything besides their chemistry tasks to Raven during the class. She felt really bad about it. She had though maybe they could become friends, but things were always harder in reality.<p>

She soon arrived her home yard. Her mother and father were doing some gardening jobs. Then they noticed her coming and greeted her.

"Hi honey! How was school?" Sam asked.

Ariel just sighed and went inside without saying anything. This whole moving-away was just messing up everything! She slammed the door hard before going to her room.

Sam and Mikaela stood and watched her going. "Ouch. So it was that bad." Sam sighed.

"Just give her some time, Sam. Moving away and being the new kid isn't easy. She needs some time to get used to things." Mikaela said and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You're right. But anyway; we need to contact the others today." Sam answered. Mikaela nodded before they both made their way inside.

* * *

><p>The next day started soon enough as students were getting in school. Ariel was making her way inside, when she noticed Raven. She gathered up her courage and started to make her way towards her. "<em>I've gotta talk to her! I gotta let her know that she's not all alone!<em>"

"Raven!" she yelled, "Raven, wait up!"

Raven turned to look at her, looking rather frustrated. "Look; we're just lab-partners, right? You don't have to hang out with me outside chemistry, okay?" she exclaimed.

Ariel was slightly taken back. But she saw that deep inside Raven looked rather sad when she said that. Deep inside her eyes was hurt and longing for someone. She was just like Ariel.

"Raven, please listen to me!" she said as she took Raven's hands. Raven was surprised at that. "I know how you feel! I can tell that deep inside you want to have a friend. I can see how you're hurting when others make fun of you. And I know this because I'm like you! I didn't have any friends at my previous school, and everyone here probably thinks I'm a freak. But that's why I know how you're feeling, and I understand you. And that's why…I wanna be friends with you!"

Raven looked shocked. Ariel gave her a warm smile. "We're both outcast, aren't we? And I think maybe we could be outcasts together. What do you say?" she said and squeezed Raven's hands.

Raven closed her eyes, and was silent for a moment. When she opened them again, she gave out a smile.

"Well, I suppose we outcasts should stick together. So; friends?"

"Friends." Ariel answered smiling. She squeezed Raven's hands harder, and Raven squeezed back. After long time, they had both found a friend. Their hearts were warmed by the new-founded friendship.

"Okay; let's get in before we're late. I really don't feel like having detention." Raven laughed and winked her eye as they started to get inside the school.

"Yeah!" Ariel smiled, "_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all._"

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Ariel shouted as she came home.<p>

"Hi sweetie! Was school any better today? Did you make any friends?" Mikaela asked as she and Sam came to greet her.

"As a matter of fact; it was. And yeah, I got a new friend." Ariel smiled a bit.

"That's great, honey! I knew it'd be alright!" Sam exclaimed happily. Then he turned serious. "Ariel; there are some people we'd like you to meet." he said and nodded his head towards the living room.

Ariel followed her parents to the living room, and saw six men in there. They all turned to look at her, and they all looked surprised; even shocked; to see her. Ariel blushed a bit at this, she never had liked being stared at.

Then, one of the men stepped forward. He cleared his throat. " Hello Ariel. My name is Optimus Prime."

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>EvilBunny91: So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Anything? Should I continue at all? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
